iWant him
by IceTrekkie
Summary: Does he like her? Does she like him? Are they both hiding from each other? My first story please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat on the roof of Carly's building thinking. She sat up her frequently when she just needed time to think She knew no one else came up here well actually she was wrong but for now she thought she was alone. Today had been particularly tough as the police had brought her mum back at 4am as she had gone a bit too heavy on Vodka and Sam had to look after her and put her to bed, consequently she was late for school and Miss Briggs gave her two detentions one for being late and the other for arguing about her first detention. Plus Freddie seemed to be getting more girl friends which while she would never admit it to anyone made her insanely jealous. Freddie was older and no longer the weedy little boy she once knew, he was hot and all the girls in their year knew it.

Sam heard a cough and it startled her out of her reverie, she looked round the corner and saw Freddie sitting there reading a book. He was concentrating hard and his hair was flopped over one of his eyes (after finally convincing his mum to let him grow it a bit longer than 3 cm). She got up from her spot and went over to him.

Freddie POV.

Freddie was reading a book not an AV club manual or tech magazine he was reading a book, a romance novel. Nothing he would admit to in front of anyone but he was enjoying it. The two main characters were perfect for each other but they didn't know the other liked them he hadn't finished but he hoped it was a happy ending unlike him and Sam. He coughed. There was no him and Sam all the girls at school kept trying it on with him but the only girl for him was blonde, pretty and didn't like him in the slightest.

"Hey" speak of the angel

"Sam!"

Sam's POV

He practically shouted my name and tried to hide his book looking guilty

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking" I replied "What you reading?" He chuckled nervously

"Just a book anyway I thought I was the only one up here" I sat next to him

"So did I now stop changing the subject" he handed it me the book and I suppressed a laugh.

"Fine then laugh I don't care I know you enjoy a good laugh at me anyway" he had it all wrong but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Since when were you in to romance novels?"

"Just thought I'd try it"

"Since you won't get any anytime soon?" the words were out of my mouth

"Get lost Puckett" I saw the hurt in his eyes right before he stormed off. It was killing me to hurt him like this but what else was there to do. Sam Puckett doesn't do love especially not for nerdy but at the same time incredibly hot Freddie Benson. What a day, it was getting a little bit too much. Boy did I need some ham!


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie stomped into the building and while he looked really angry inside he was devastated.

'_She hates me I knew I wasn't good enough for her and now she really does hate me!' he aimed a kick at his front door, just as his mother opened it and he got her shin._

"Oh sorry mum"

"Fredward Benson, why were you kicking the door and WHERE have you been?"

Freddie sighed his mum was too over protective taking a sulky attitude he walked past his mum and slammed his room door. His mum was left with her mouth open.

Freddie's POV

_I hate this, I hate it I hate it I hate it! I wish I could just fancy someone else..._

_I must look like such an idiot to her. Reading a girly romance novel no wonder she doesn't like me. There is actually zero chance of us ever being anything more than friends I mean she said that I wasn't getting any love anytime soon so she definitely would be giving it herself._

"FREDDIE_!" Now someone needs to save me from my crazy mum._

Sims POV

_Could you keep your mouth shut NO could you say something nice NO? Arrgh. No wonder Freddie will hate me after this why couldn't I have kept my big fat mouth shut how will he ever know I like him if all I do is insult him. He won'/t like me after today that's certain._

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" _Hey it's Carly!_

"Carls! Oh nothing much jus' eatin' through your fridge"

"Good to know things haven't changed; do you know where Freddie is?"

"Me know where Freddie is, no why would I know" _Great time to sound panicky Puckett say something more you _"Why would I care where nub is_?" Smooth you idiot. Great no she's giving me that 'did you take a wrong turn at the mental hospital' look. Just act natural, smile._

Carly's eyes widened

_Yeah quit the smiling thing!_

**To be continued. I was looking for my story the other day but I can't find it unless I search, is that normal? Please tell me and review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie's POV

At last some peace and quiet, my mum is actually going to be a phsyco and go into a mental hospital at this rate. The fire escape is my only escape and it's raining. The rain is kinda soothing just the torrential down pour. My thoughts are now wandering back to Sam and what she said earlier, I mean there are other girls who are hot but stand them next to Sam and I wouldn't be able to see them. I wonder what Sam is up to now. I only put up with her teasing because it means she pays attention to me, sometimes I even set myself up even when I know what she will say might hurt a little. It's worth just to hear her laugh see her eyes light up as she smiles that winning smile. When we do iCarly my main focus as I look down the camera lenses is her, they are a great pair but I've always been jealous of how she's great friends with Carly but only just tolerates me. The rains getting harder, I can't imagine how horrible it would be to be out in this

Sam's POV

I feel like I've just taken a shower, in fact I feel like I'm still having one. Carly let me stay for dinner so it's kinda late but mum won't mind she'll be out with her latest boyfriend. I'm standing under the cover of an apartment porch opposite Carly's apartment building (please note I have no idea if there is one) I saw a faint light blur through the down pour and I knew it was Freddie. He would probably be sitting on the fire escape trying to escape his mum and her tick baths; at least he has a mum who wants to look after him. Although from the way I heard her screaming at him earlier through two solid doors and a hall I definitely wouldn't want to be in the same room at that time. I bet Freddie would be hewing his bottom lip just thinking things over, probably wondering why I was so horrible to him. He doesn't chew on his lip in front of people it's one of the cute little things I see him doing through the iCarly studio door just before I go in, staring out the window and reading books. I wish I wasn't always so horrible too him but it's like a defensive mechanism to stop anyone getting too close, I'm scared. I can't stand the thought of anyone knowing the slightly more sensitive side to me instead of the rough, bully everyone thinks I am. Well the rain isn't easing up anytime soon so I might as well get going.

Freddie's POV

I think I can see someone it's just a flash of red. Sam was wearing red today. She looks lovely in red but she looks lovely in any colour. I wish Sam could see me for more than a Geek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update, i had stuff going on. Please review as I really have no idea if anyone is reading this. Since it is my first anything you can say would be a great help.**

**IceTrekkie **

Freddie's POV

_It was Saturday and as normal we had an iCarly rehearsal I turned up a little early but Sam wasn't there and she didn't arrive either_.

Carly, where's Sam?

"She's sick" _I was immediately on red alert, trying to keep the panic off my face and out of my voice I said_

"What's wrong with her?"

"Calm down Freddie she only has flu. Your acting kind of like she was last night, has something gone wrong between you, not another argument" waved off Carly's comment "Just the usual" _Carly sighed and rolled her eyes_

_How had Sam been acting? Why would she be any different?_

"Whatever" _Carly said in her I will find out what you two are up to voice, but we weren't up to anything. I was missing Sam; Sam still thought my reason for living was so she could torment me._

"Are we still going ahead with the rehearsal?"

"Of course and we'll just tell Sam later_" I nodded and Carly started on explaining her newest brilliant idea. Although I have no idea how brilliant it was because I wasn't listening very well. My mind kept drifting to Sam. Was it her I saw in the rain last night? Was she going to be ok? Does she still hate me? Of course she does._

Sam's POV

_Uggh, I hate being ill and all cooped up in bed. All you can do is think or sleep and I'm bored of both. I wish Freddie was here. While I won't admit it he is great at talking even if it is about all his techy stuff. Ohh text! Bet its Carly with something like: 'are you in bed? Are you drinking enough? How much have you slept? Whenever anyone gets ill she acts like they're on their deathbed, she practically plans their funeral. Hey it's from Freddie..._

_**Hey Sam**_

_**10/10 for getting flu, 2 bad u missed rehearsal Carly was going on and on about something weird and wonderful. Well maybe...**_

_I laughed_

_**Well hope u feel better soon**_

_**F**_

_I suddenly seem to be missing Freddie a lot more and I just wish he was here he has obviously forgiven me about last night. Now the world has just turned a whole shade brighter but its cast a shadow on by the fact that I know there is zero chance of me and Freddie being together, I mean can you imagine what Carly would say. Damn Carly I bet Freddie still fancies her._


	5. Disclaimer Cause i forgot it

Woops forgot the disclaimer so...

I DON'T OWN ICARLY.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please can more people review as I'm getting worried that no one is reading my story so even if it's some improvements (which are warmly welcomed) please drop me a line. Plus on the edge of writers block so unless you want to wait a long time for me to update suggest some ideas...**

**IcTr**

Sam's POV

_I can't stand this anymore! I mean I want to move on I have to either tell Freddie how I feel or get over him, but these last couple of weeks have been murder. Pretending I hate him, then being nice to him, then pushing him away, AHH. Now I know why guys get confused about girls giving off mixed signals. After I recovered from the flu and Freddie sent me that text it was all fine but I'm not sure how I should be acting. I have never liked someone this way before and I have always been so sure of myself, what I should do. This would be so much easier if I could tell Carly, hell it would be easier if I was Carly. What does Carly do to get the attention of boys? ... Well there was this one time where she dated someone else to work out this boys feelings for her, I could do that but who would want to go out with me? This is going to be tough._

Freddie's POV  
_Well I'm stuck. My friendship with Sam has pretty much reached a standstill. It's almost as though she is trying to tell me something. One moment she's nice to me and the next she is trying to scare the ***t out of me. Must be bad I'm actually swearing which I don't do as my mum washes my mouth at with Aloe Vera soap when I do. I just don't get Sam at the minute, talk about mixed signals. Plus to add to the confusion it seems as though Carly is getting a bit... well... clingy I mean I was talking about the advantages of the new pear phone and she actually listened as well as asking me to stay late at hers every night this week. I hope she doesn't think I still think of her in that way as I really do love Sam. Did I actually just say that? WOW. I LOVE SAM, I want the whole world to know but I have to tell her. Tomorrow and then it will go whatever way she wants it to, if I don't tell her now I will never get it out and I will be permanently p***** off with myself._

"Freddie time for a tick bath" _Lord Help me_. "FREDDIE" _Actually I don't think even he can help me!_

Sam's POV

_Well that's all sorted. Mark has just agreed to be my boyfriend. Although I feel bad leading him on like this but hey it's all for the greater good, I hope._

**... Just before I go sorry I left out the disclaimer hence the added chapter but iCarly is not mine. If it was Freddie and Sam would be dating by now.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank You to my review I appreciate you using your time and I have put more speech in this one. Please keep them coming. And as normal I don't own iCarly.**

The Next Day. Freddie's POV

_This is it! I am actually going to tell her just how much I love her._

Sam's POV

_Right it's nice and early and I'm in school I just hope my plan works! And here comes the plan.._

"Mark hi"  
"Hey Sammie" _Sammie? Uggh! "_You still seriously want to go out with me?" _and this is where I have to lie to him ahh well it'll be like ham you use it. Why do I still feel a little guilty?_

"Yes I do"_ queue false smile._ _His face lit up and now his arms around me. Does he like me that much? Oh My God he is going to kiss me. Ewwww._

"You know there was a time when I thought you fancied that Benson kid." _I need some mouth wash._

"Freddie, eww no! I hate him I just pretend to get along with him sometimes cos he's friends with Carly but all I want to do is give the nub wedgie after wedgie_"_

_Mark is laughing and now he's hugging me. Just play along, Sam it will all work out. Yuk more kissing. Is that a door slamming?_

Freddie's POV

_Nice and early that's good, I'll have time to prepare some sort of speech or whatever, I am such a weirdo I'll just tell her. I think I hear her and... Mark?_

"I thought you fancied that Benson kid"

"...Ewwww...I hate him I just pretend to get along with him...nub" I_ feel like the wind has been knocked out of me. She hates me. The girl I have fancied secretly for so long and put up with her teasing loves Mark and hates me. Now they're kissing! I can't take this. I start running, not caring how much noise I make or who sees me. I have to get out of there. I am such an idiot to think I was going to tell her how I felt. I can barely make out the pavement as tears are streaming down my face but at the moment I don't care what I look like!_

"Hey Freddie! Isn't school that way?" _Oh great Carly_

"Yeah I err left something at home"

"Freddie are you crying?"_ Damn_

"NO. I'm fine Carly just leave me ALONE!"

"Freddie, FREDDIE WAIT"_ I'm running again I don't even know where to but I just can't be around people. I feel like someone's ripped my heart out and I don't think it has got anything to do with all the running. I just want it to stop all the pain everything I just want it to end. I can't take this. Sam has always been my one and only. It was never Carly Never. I always felt this connection with her and I never felt it with anyone else and now I have actually lost her. The pain, it hurts so much. I'm tripping and falling, my heart is pounding and I just want it to end so, so badly. I want it over._

_I'm running up steps now higher and higher and off the edge..._

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger but I'm now not sure where this is going to go but longer than other chapters (I think) to make up for not updating sooner please review. Thanks. ^_^**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Well here's the next chapter sorry it took so long and thanks for all the reviews I know it's not very long but the next one will be bigger and hopefully up slightly quicker. Please keep the reviews coming! **

Sam's POV

_Beep...Beep...Beep I can only hear that infernal machine, the same machine that is keeping him alive. His skin is pale, his hair has lost its shine and his beautiful eyes are shut. All I can think is why. Why would he do this?_

"Anything changed?" _Carly's voice startled me as I looked up at my best friends tear stained face. She was facing losing one of her best friends and I was maybe going to lose the one I loved, because I do love him, more than anything. I shook my head with fresh tears in my eyes as I saw more build up in Carly's. I turn my gaze back to Freddie, he looks so ill. His hands are so cold against my warm ones. Stay with me Freddie!_

Freddie's POV

It's all so quiet so deathly quiet. I can't see but there isn't anything to see, I can't feel but if I could I think this would be the weirdest ever sensation. In this place all I can do is think the last thing I remember is running. Running up stairs and then losing the ground to run on. No that's not quite it I remember something else. A girl screaming.

Sam's POV

_Carly keeps questioning me on what I saw and it kills me every time I try to relive it. I just saw him running and falling. I think I screamed but I can't be sure. I wish I knew what was wrong why didn't he talk to anyone if he had a problem. I would have set them straight. _**(a.n No Sam doesn't have a clue that she was the reason he was upset. As far as she's concerned its unreturned love) **_Here comes Carly again._

"No carls I haven't remembered anything new in the last half hour" _Great move Sam, be horrible you numb nut_ "I'm sorry I'm just stressed"

"I know the feeling. It almost doesn't seem real" _You got that right. It shouldn't be real_

"Believe me I wish it wasn't but it is" I mutter.

"Freddie always seemed so in control, I had no idea something was wrong. Wrong enough for him to want to take his life...WHY DIDN'T HE TALK TO US?" _She's suddenly shouting_

"Carly calm down"_ A fresh set of tears are setting in on her now as she holds Freddie's other hand. This isn't as bad as Mrs Benson earlier. She ran in screaming 'Where's my Freddie' and sat there for a good hour not letting anyone near him and making sure he was as comfortable as he could be. She's talking to one of the counsellors now about obsessive parenting. _

_Uggh why didn't I just tell Freddie I loved him then he might have talked to me about his problems instead of it leading to this. Visiting times are almost up but I don't wanna leave in case something important happens while I'm gone. What if, What if I lose him?_

**And now we wait**


	9. Chapter 8

**On with the story**

Sam's POV

_I'm back at the hospital. I just couldn't sleep knowing that if something happened to Freddie... well lets just leave it like that. I sneaked in soo easily. Those hospital guards don't know anything about invisible ninjas. I told Freddie i would make a good one! The lights in Freddie's room are off and the only source of light it the moon. It bounces of Freddie's skin making it have an eerie glow. He seems agitated, the nurse said he may be experiencing dreams in his coma, i hope they arn't too bad. Now he's twitching. I'm holding his hand trying to comfort him but how do you comfort someone who doesn't know you there?_  
"uugh...no" _Oh my God he's waking up _"Freddie, Freddie... it's alright"  
"No...Sam"_ did he just say my name?_  
"Freddie, your safe, it's me"  
"huh. Sam?" _He's awake!_ "Ahh Sam I can't breathe."  
"Oh sorry" I release him having given him a bone crunching hug.  
"Sam what's wrong, where am I?" _Tell me he hasn't got amnesia!_  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
"Oh yeah, that" _that THAT he says it so calmly he tried to kill himself!_

Freddie's POV

_Of course i remember, what happened. For a moment i thought it had worked and i was in heaven, cause Sam was there but then I woke up when all I saw was her and Mark. She's just staring at me now._

"THAT? THAT! HOW CAN YOU LIE THERE AND SAY IT SO CALMLY LIKE IT DOESN'T MATTER. YOU NEARLY DIED" _something inside of me has now snapped, i swear._  
"WELL I DIDN'T THINK I WOULD BE MISSED. iT'S JUST ME FREDWARD THE NUB. LIKE ANYONE WOULD MISS ME"  
"HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT"  
"YOU HATE ME, CARLY IS ALWAYS BUSY, AND NOW YOU'VE GOT MARK YOU DON'T WANT A NERD LIKE ME AROUND. You said so" _my voice is breaking now_

Sam's POV

_Mark. Oh chiz he saw, is that what this is all about?_  
"What about Mark?" _I've stopped shouting now_. "I heard you talking about me too him"  
So is he's upset about what I said not that I kissed Mark  
"Freddie"  
"NO, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. I PUT UP WITH YOU FOR SO LONG THINKING THAT YOU THOUGHT OF ME AS A FRIEND. I loved you" _What did he say?_ "But i'm through, leave me alone Sam I'm fed up of your games."  
"But Freddie" _no he can't be doing this _"Leave me alone"  
"Freddie I love you"  
"Yeah right!"_ he doesn't believe me _  
_"Freddie"_  
"Just leave"_ What else was there to do?_

**Well hope you guys like it. Who's side are you taking. Do you think Freddie was right or Sam should have had a chance to explain?**


	10. Chapter 9

**I tried to update quickly but then my laptop deleted all my work.**

Freddie's POV

I feel bad, and I don't think it's the drugs wearing off. I was so horrible to Sam but I just couldn't stop. It's the thought of her with Mark or anyone who isn't me. It sounds like I'm over-reacting but what I feel for her is deeper than any of my other feelings towards anyone. No one told me I wasn't meant to fall in love so young, I always want to be with her. In the morning just as I wake up she is the first thing I think about and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. I can relate all my songs on my pear pod to her in some way, I even get nervous before I see her and my stomach flips whenever she starts to talk to me. I still can't believe I told that I loved her. All though she thinks I'm over it but I'm not, I never will be. She's probably having a good laugh about it now. I wish she was here but I don't even know why she was here, probably Carly's door was locked, she hates me so i really don't understand why she was here. Well if she didn't hate me before she certainly does now.

Sam's POV

_I only made it to the hospital garden before I broke down. The stone is cold against my back and I'm crying my eyes out, Freddie won't listen to me and he thinks I hate him. Even worse he hates me. He loved me! I can't believe he actually loved me and i didn't notice. Now he doesn't want anyting to do with me. I tried so hard to hide my feelings i pushed him too far. What if it's my fault he tried to kill himself, he could have died and it all would have been my fault because I was so wrapped up in my own problems I didn't notice he had a problem. I can't not see him. I love him._  
"Sam, Sam are you ok" Oh great it's Mark "I'm fine, really"  
"No your not come back to mine I'll make it all go away"  
"Mark I'm fine, have you just come from a late party?" _hopefully that will get the point across, is he drunk?_  
"Your coming with me" _Just who does he think he is?_  
"No and what are you doing here anyway?"  
"Knew Benson tried to top himself and you would be here. I guess he didn't do it probably, he's such an idiot"  
"Don't talk about Freddie like that"  
"You know for a girl who hates him you seem to worry and protect him a lot. Anyway we are leaving"  
"no WE are not" _He's advancing on me but i can't find the energy to fight _"Mark i need some time to think"  
"you've been playing me haven't you?"  
"n no" _That is the worst I've ever lied but I'm scared  
_"Yes you have you filthy b***h. Come here" Ahh he's got me by the hair. God someone help me! I can't scream he has his hand over my mouth. I'm thrashing but I'm getting nowhere. He's gone and out cold on the floor. All i see is Freddie standing there with a crutch.  
"You've got a bit of explaining to do Sam" and in spite of everything I'm smiling as .I engulf him in a hug.

**Sorry the chapter is so short. Need your help should I end it here or do another chapter to conclude everything. Please give me your thoughts! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok now I'm starting this I have no idea where it is going to go so I'll start by reding through the last chapter. Happy Reading!**

Sam's POV

_I haven't let go of Freddie yet. I feel so safe and warm even though he can only hug with one arm as his other is holding his crutch to keep him up. I'm actually prolonging the inevitable at the sam time though._  
_I have no idea how to tell Freddie but I have to tell him. Tell Him everything, no more lying or cover ups._  
"Sam I need to sit" _I didn't realise he was being supported by me so as I let go it alarmed me when he swayed. I help him hobble to the bench, the first rays of light are beginning to show but it's still kinda dark._  
"You want an explantion don't you"_I ask already knowing the answer  
_ "I'm sure you're not the only one who will be talking before the nurses drag me back to my room"_ I smile._  
"You make it sound like a prison"  
"It is you have no idea how hard it was for me to get down from my room"  
"How did you know I was here"_ he points towards an open window and I recognise Carly's flowers on the window sill._  
"oh"  
"Yeah"  
"I heard Mark arrive and I knew he was at a party earlier"  
"How?"  
"If you must know I was invited"  
"Oh"  
"What, I am more popular than you think"  
"I've always known you were popular, I just didn't want to admit it"  
"Why?"  
"You have so many more friends than me"

Freddie's POV

_It was my time to go _'Oh"  
"We say that a lot" _I chuckled. Sam's shivering._  
"Your cold"_I say it as more of a statement than a question and I take of my dressing gown, well try my hardest and start struggling but it's off and i wrap it round Sam's shoulders. Not quite as sleek as I wanted that move to be but hey she looks like she apreciates the gesture._  
"Thanks"  
"No problem"  
"Sam, do you love me?"_ Did I actually just say that?_

Sam's POV

_Oh my God! What the chiz do I say to that?_  
"Errm, wewll you see, Freddie"  
"Sam"  
"Yes I do" how pathetic did that sound almost as if I'm a mouse that's frightened of the cat. I can't see Freddie's face but I imagine he's having a laugh. He suddenly turns back to me "I lied" he says, I'm caught off guard now what was he lying about?  
"In my room when I said I loved you" I knew it, he does hate me! I turn my face away so he can't see me cry. "Sam" he's holding my hand but i refuse to hold his back, I've just made an idiot of myself "Sam, do you even know what I lied about"  
"Yeah you never loved me" I feel so embarrassed, I still can't look him in the eye.  
"No, I said to you that I stopped loving you, and I've never stopped Sam and I never will" Did he just say that? Freddie loves me! ME! His hand is turning my head towards him and he wipes away my falling tears. I can't believe I'm crying out of happiness. I've never done that before, but this is Freddie. He's leaning in closer and I meet him halfway. Then the fireworks explode. My stomach is flipping and he pulls me closer and it's just her until he's gone. What. I open my eyes and see Mark standing there with Freddie now on the floor "You scumbag" He shouts stamping on Freddie's already broken leg "That's my girlfriend!" He cries out in pain and it's tearing me apart.  
"Mark Stop" I launch off the bench and send myself barreling into him and knocking him over. I kick him where it will hurt and then try to help Freddie up.  
"S-Sam"  
"It's alright Freddie, I know it hurts"  
"n-No Sam behind you" I turn, and all I see is black.

I'm sorry I thought I should have a little more drama! Please review and I'll add the next chapter soon! IcTr


	12. Chapter 11

**Here we go again**

Freddie's POV

_She falls like a rag doll and I hear someone scream. I think it's me. I can't move the pain is killing me but I barely notice. Why isn't Sam moving? Mark's advancing toward me. My legs won't respond and if they could all I would do is run to Sam._  
"You shouldn't have messed with my girlfriend Benson" _He's got my nightgown collar and i feel it slowly restricting my breathing. I can smell the beer on his breath and it stinks. I wince. Big Mistake. Using strenght I didn't know he had he throws me._  
_All I can see is a blur of green and black as my head hits the ground I see him fall onto his knees obviously passed out for being so drunk. I drag my body over to Sam, I'm so heavy. I can't see her chest moving up and down the way it should. I take hold of her hand and welcome the blackness and hopefully an end to the blinding pain._

**The End**

**Just Kidding!**

Sam's POV

_It's bright. I squeeze my eyes shut again._  
"Sam, Sam are you there" _I groan loudly at being disturbed _"Carls?"  
"SAM" _I feel a huge weight on me and oh, it's just Carly. I open my eyes and register her worried face._  
"Carls you look like hell" _She almost frowned but it turned into a relieved smile  
_"You don't look to hot yourself" _I'm trying to remember what has happened and why I'm in a hospital bed. Freddie._  
"Where's Freddie?"  
"Sam it's alright he's being looked after"  
"Looked after, how bad" _I croak fearing the worst  
_"They think it's unconsiousness"_ I grab Carly and pull her face next to mine  
_ "Why is he unconsiouss?"_ I growl to my surprise she hasn't winced or looked scared_  
"Sam calm down your not helping yourself"  
"Just answer my question Shay"  
"I never could divert you"  
"No one diverts mama now answer it"  
"His body shut itself down because of pain"  
"Pain?"  
"It's one of your body's final defense measures it shuts down to try and stop any more pain from comming to it" "It was Mark, Yes"  
"Yes" _Carly replies and now she looks scared  
_"Where is he"  
"They're are holding him at the station"  
"Tell them to let him go, I want to give him just a tiny piece of what I feel"  
"Sam don't it won't help you, or Freddie" _and while she adds the last past quietly it imediatly puts me back on track._  
"Freddie, I have to go see him"  
" Sam no, your not allowed out of bed, you have a concussion" _I don't want to fight with her._  
"You can either stand there fighting a losing battle or you can come with me and look after me"_ She's rolling her eyes._  
"Come on then" _and she helps me off the bed. From what I'm taking in Freddie is about three floors down as we reach his room I almost get cold feet but all I can think of is that he loves me doesn't he. Carly pauses._  
"I'll wait outside" I nod. While I havn't exactly been forthcomming about what happened outside she seems to grasp the concept. I open the door and I see him lying there as still as a statue.  
_The only thing moving is the steady rise and fall of his chest._  
_I walk close to the bed and sit on the edge._  
"Hey Freddie" _I doubt he can hear me _"Freddie you've gotta wake up, I miss you I need you back" _I can feel my eyes watering _"I love you"_ I move some of his hair off his face and take in the peaceful expression he's wearing and for a second it takes me back to when he kissed me and the fireworks I felt in my head. I hear the door open my don't even turn around and too my surprise it's Mrs Benson who goes and sits on the chair at the other side of the bed._  
"Samantha" _She sounds kind, and thats when I realise I havn't heard a peep off my mum even though she is in the Caribbean with her latest boyfriend_.  
"How are you holding up" _I'm pretty shocked at this._

"I'm fine, really it's Freddie I'm worried about"  
"You know I am ok with you and Freddie don't you" _This surprises me so much I stop looking at Freddie and look at his mum_  
"But you can't stand me"  
"Only at first, but Freddie would always come home in a good mood after being with you, what makes Freddie happy makes me happy" _She takes my free hand and looks me in the eye_.  
"He'll come back to you Samantha" _My eyes go all blurry again and she comes round and envelops me in a hug._  
_I don't pull away i just cry into her shoulder, she's doing what my mum has never done for me. She then senses I need to be alone and get's up and walks out. I turn my gaze back to Freddie, just wishing to see his choclatey pools everyone calls eyes open. I lean over and kiss his forehead and then I just sit._  
_I'm content to wait for him and it's then I hear him._

"Sam that you"  
"Yes, it's me" _I feel tears AGAIN!_  
"Too bright, can you turn the lights off?"  
"It's the middle of the day"  
"Oh fine"_ He gingerly opens his eyes and he smiles as he looks at me._  
"I'm glad your still here Sam"  
"I'll be here as long as you keep comming back to me" _he reaches out to hug me and I meet him and beat him to the kiss this time._  
"Awww" _I turn and see Carly, Spencer and Mrs Benson at the door. The aww came from Carly and then all Spencer says is "Socko owes me 20 dollars" I laugh and get back to kisssing my boyfriend._

**There is an epilogue to come...**


	13. Hey I Named my chapter! Epilogue

**The End to my first long story. Cool! :) Thanks it you've stuck with it! IceTrekkie**

Sam's POV  
_It's been a month since the incident with Freddie. We don't really speak about it, more interesting on foccusing on what lies ahead. Freddie and I are officallydating and while I don't tell him much I still get nervous before our dates. Carly's actually started rubbing off on me as I now take more care on my appearece. Scary, I know._  
_I love Freddie more than anything and what's even better he loves me to, and that's enough to always make me smile. Freddie is always there for me but in many ways nothings has changed. We just make out and go out on our own. Freddie took me too the park a week after he was out of hospital, to a private spot. It's our place. Mark got off at the trial,_  
_and even though he has moved away I was so angry after what he did to me, to us. I ran straight to our place and while everyone else was running around like 'headless chickens' as Freddie put it he knew where to find me and he sat an stayed with me. Freddie seems to sense my moods before I do. Hey Freddie's here!_  
"Hey Princess Puckett" _I pretend to be annoyed I roll my eyes._  
"Nub" _Freddie shrugs_ "I'm your nub thought"  
"Damn straight"_ he leans down and kisses me and even though he's done this countless times before I still feel the fireworks.  
_"You alright?"  
"How do you know I'm not alright?"  
"I can read you like a book"  
"Then how comes no one else can?"  
"Cause I'm special, now stop being so evasive. What's up?" _He sits next to me and pulls me so I can snuggle into his chest. While I'd deny it under oath, I am the kind of girl who likes to snuggle, but only with Freddie. He makes me feel warm and secure_.  
"I've just been thinking about everything"  
"Tell me your not trying to break up with me"  
"NO" _Why would he think that?_ "Why would you say that?"  
"Your to good for me" _he says it simply I roll my eyes and tighten my arms around his waist._  
"If anything your to good for me" _he raises his eyebrows at this _"Call it even?"  
_He chuckles_  
"You finished thinking over things"  
"Yep"  
"Reached a conclusion yet?"_ Have I?_  
"Yep"  
"Care to share?"  
"Your the best thing that has ever happened to me!" _and now I kiss him. Just before my lips reach his he smiles and whispers "Ditto" _

**The End **

**I'm serious this time!**  
**Thanks For Reading. You Know You Want To Review It! ^_^**


End file.
